Six Wands
by NoCatSoup
Summary: An un-expecting girl is accepted into Hogwarts, causing an uproar in her family. Good thing her six Aunts are there to guide her through this new word of magic.
1. Chapter 1

"ARI!" My six-year-old sister, Emily, screamed from the bottom of the stairs. "A letter come for you! You gotta come see it, it's so pretty! It has a red sticky outy stamp and everwry thing!" I had become used to her speech impediment, so I wasn't going to correct her. I felt like a mean person when I did anyway, so what was the point? I walked down the spiraling steps to her. I thought about how much bigger I was than her, and reinforcing my thoughts one of the steps made a huge cracking noise when I stepped on it.

"Crap, I didn't think I was that heavy…" I thought to myself. I feared stepping onto the next step; afraid I would crack the next one as well, only confirming my weight.

"Come on Sissy, mamma says I can't open your lettars witout you! Come on!" Emily yelled, even though I was only a few feet away.

"I'm coming I'm coming," Now I had to face my fears and just take the next step. I stepped, and I waited to hear the crack, but it didn't come. I suppose the last step was just less sturdy or something.

"Sissy, Sissy, open it!" Emily cried. I looked at the seal; it had a suit of arms I had never seen before on it. I wondered whom it could possibly be from. I turned the letter over in my hand, looking for some other clue as to who sent it, but it was blank as well, apart from my full name, Ariana P. Strickland, written beautifully in cursive.

"Wow," I thought, "who put all this time into a letter?"

"Uh, Emily, I'm sorry but I cant open this in front of you," I lied.

"Whyyyyyyyyy?" She demanded.

"Because its from my boyfriend, it may be inappropriate," This was the biggest lie of all, I didn't even have a boyfriend much less would he send me mysterious letters like this one. Emily accepted my answer and she immediately backed off and went back to the TV. I ran up to my room. I just turned twelve the other day so there was still wrapping paper all over my room, and I just haven't bothered to pick it up yet. Sitting down on my bed I nervously looked at the letter, was it a prank, or was it an ad, or something completely different? All I knew is that if it was any of those things I didn't want my sister to be disappointed when I opened it and it wasn't what she wanted it to be.

I sat there for a few minutes, knowing that when I opened it and it wasn't something sincerely interesting I was going to be sad, and annoyed. Of course that's how I felt a lot these days, and tired, I felt tired a lot too. Crap, I couldn't avoid it any longer. I opened the letter with careful precision that would've impressed my father, who was an accountant. I opened the envelope to find the letter that would change my life. I pulled the letter out of the envelope. Looking at it, I didn't believe what I read. It said, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What?

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: that stuff doesn't exist. It just doesn't, scientists have clearly said that there is no way magic could ever be real, ever. Ok maybe I'm wrong, I'll read the letter all the way through.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Strickland,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Along with the note was a list of some very, very odd supplies. The list read;

First-year students will require:

Uniform

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags.

Books

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

Wait, broomsticks? Wands? Cauldrons? Robes? This couldn't be real, but for some reason I had the feeling it might be. Why do I have the feeling this is real? It can't be, it just can't. Ugh. Well I was just going to have to do what any reasonable girl does when she's in distress. Eat chocolate, and go see my Aunts. They usually knew what was going on when weird things happened, the real answer, not the crap my dad usually tells me. The only thing is that the Aunts, I have six aunts, some married in, some blood relatives, but the Aunts all live in Louisiana. I thought it would be best to show them the letter, but I was just going to have to call. I sighed deeply knowing this would be hard to explain. I dialed 1 on my speed dial.

"Hey Aunt Kayla, I have a question for all of you," Aunt Kayla knew I meant all the Aunts, and somehow they were always at her house when I needed something. I secretly think they're all physic, but the chances of that are worse than the chances this letter is real.

"Yeah, Ari? We're all here." I heard my Aunt Cat say. She was the first person to tag me with the name Ari, I remember cause she thought my name was much to long, and my sister would call me Ariawna, so she decided Ari would work.

"Ok… um… well…" I stuttered unable to get the words out.

"Come on, spit it out, we wont laugh," I heard my Aunt Danie yell from what seemed to be the back of whatever room they were in.

"Except your Aunt Devan, but she's crazy," I heard my aunt Megan tease. I had forgotten how funny they all were when they were together. They all just love each other, not like any sisters I know.

"Um… well I got a letter today…" I was cut off by the sudden gasps of air I heard all of my Aunts take.

"A-and," I continued, "well it said that I had been excepted to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and had a list of all sorts of stuff fit for Halloween! And well my question is… am I being tricked, or is this for real?" I heard my Aunts scream with what sounded like joy. What's going on?

"We'll explain as soon as we see you, ok?" My Aunt Devan told me before screaming in excitement again. My Aunts are still teenage girls at heart.

"Wait! I can't wait till I see you next!" I screamed into the phone hoping I would be heard over the commotion.

"Don't worry Ari, we'll be there in a few minutes," my Aunt Casey said calmly before hanging up. What the hell is going on? How are they going to get from Baton Rouge, Louisiana to Castle Rock, Colorado in a few minutes? It's at least a three-hour flight. Isn't it? Suddenly, there was a huge cracking noise, it sounded like a gun had been shot right next to my ear, and after five more loud cracks, my six crazy aunts were standing before me.

"Hey there!" Aunt Cat screamed, still very exited.

"W-what's going on?" I asked, completely terrified of the answer.

"Who would like to explain?" Aunt Casey asked her sisters. I looked around at all of them, they seemed a bit antsy, except for Aunt Devan.

"I'll explain!" When her sisters gave her looks she said, "What? I don't care what he says! I'm not afraid of him! Anyway, Ari you have magic in your blood, you are a witch, and Hogwarts is the school that all of us," she motioned to her sisters, "attended to learn to control our magic. We're so exited because we didn't know if you would have magic. We were worried because your father is a scwib, meaning he has two magic parents, which usually ensures the children having magic, but he can not use magic. This is why magic isn't spoken of in your house. Your mother doesn't know, but please understand, Hogwarts is what is best for you. You will learn to control it, and use it when you need it,"

"Or if you're Danie and Cat you use it constantly to do everything," Aunt Kayla shot them a look. Cat just smiled, but Aunt Danie seemed offended,

"I don't use it for everything! I don't use it to walk!" She yelled.

"Not always," Aunt Cat teased, "and Kayla I don't use it to cook, except to hold the cookbook up so I don't make a mistake, oh and I didn't use it to study I use it just as much as you guys!"

"Anyway," Aunt Casey started, "we have to go tell your father, this might get noisy. And do you agree with going to Hogwarts?" I thought about that, I mean just the fact that they popped into my room told me that they weren't kidding -this was real- and honestly weird things keep happening. Like just last week I was at the mall and suddenly the clothes out of one of the displays were on me, and a security guard was chasing me. I was grounded for a month! Ugh, so dad knew that it might be my magic, but he ignored it? My face must of given away my thoughts, as my Aunt Kayla suddenly spoke.

"Ariana, he does love you. He just wants you to be like him, not us," She spoke with so much care in her voice that I knew she was right. But still… I knew my decision.

"I want to go to Hogwarts," I said it, plain and simple. I really did. I wanted to learn to do things with magic, useful things, fun things, easy things, and hard things.

"Ok, we'll go talk to your Dad, this should be fun. It's sorta like kidnapping small children and teaching them guitar," My Aunt Danie said, without a care in the world.

"Never again Danie… next time we teach her to dance," Aunt Cat told her sister-in-law defiantly. Didn't I tell you they were crazy? Without another word they all marched downstairs where my father was watching golf, to confront him. A minute or two passed before the yelling and screaming started. Oh goodness, I couldn't hear what they were saying, all I could hear was the noise. Oh god, what had I done? Suddenly my father burst open the door, and a second later his large palm collided with my face, smacking me to the ground.

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading! Another chapter is on it's way :) All rights go to J.K. Rowling. Reviews are appreciated, but not required! **


	2. Chapter 2

"You little bitch!" I got back up but he hit me again, this time harder, with more force.

"You little bitch!" He repeated, "I've given you everything you wanted! But you still run off to learn to be what I always wanted to be, without any remorse or hard feelings! I've given you the best twelve years anyone could ever hope for! And how do you repay me? By running off to show that you're better than me! Are you happy? Are you ready to leave?" I was silent, unsure on weather this was a rhetorical question or not or weather saying yes would just make him more furious. My silence maddened him until this time, with enough force to knock a full-grown man on the floor, he hit me. His fist collided with my jaw, and I suddenly felt an incredible sense of calm, I had to struggle to stay awake as I watched my Aunts struggle to keep my father from beating me to death. I saw Emily standing in the door; I hoped for her sake that she, like I am, is a wizard, so she can leave this awful man when her time comes. Finally I gave into sleep, and it welcomed me with open arms.

The next thing I remember I was in the loft, with sunshine pouring through the windows. It's my Aunt Kayla's loft, I had been here before, visiting with my family. We didn't visit vey often though, I guess I knew why now. I yawned, sitting up. My jaw hurt badly, but I got out of bed, brushed my teeth, put my hair back in a ponytail, and went down the fire pole into the kitchen.

"Good morning Ari! How's your jaw?" My Aunt Kayla asked while watching Aunt Cat make bacon and pancakes for us all. Yum. The Aunts always know what I want.

"It hurts badly," Suddenly my Aunt Danie had a book open and was waving a "wand" near my jaw.

"Inurio Reparo" She said firmly. My jaw popped and suddenly the pain in my jaw was only a numb tingling.

"Better?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said in amazement. Just then my last three Aunts walked in and sat down at the table. As we waited for our breakfast my Aunts tried to tell me everything there was to know about magic and Hogwarts.

"In Hogwarts there are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and," Aunt Devan made a gagging noise, "Slytherin," All of my Aunts laughed.

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" I asked.

"Well you see, the different houses are sorted by personality, and Slytherin is marked for ambition, cunning, and intelligence…" Aunt Kayla was cut off.

"To bad they're also Cruel, intolerant, greedy, and generally just stuck up jerks," Aunt Devan butted in.

"Well all of the houses have set backs, as do all people," Aunt Megan acknowledged.

"So what are the other houses known for, pro's and con's?" I asked. Aunt Cat brought our food to the table, pancakes, bacon, and freshly squeezed orange juice. Then she used her wand to move a white board from the office to the side of the room into the kitchen. She started writing.

**Gryffindor**

Pro's- courage, pride, heroism.

Con's- arrogance, recklessness, lack of common sense.

"Arrogance? Really?" Aunt Megan seemed offended.

"I was a Gryffindor too Megs, this is coming out of a book on Hogwarts, it's called 'What you didn't know about your house' it's very interesting," Aunt Cat continued,

**Ravenclaw**

Pro's- Intelligence, lust for knowledge, studious.

Con's- Lack of connection to the outside world, emotionless

"I totally have emotions!" Aunt Danie almost screamed.

"We know Danie," Aunt Kayla stepped in while Aunt Cat continued.

**Hufflepuff**

Pro's- Hard-working, honest, loyal.

Con's- Stubbornness, stagnancy, laziness.

"I'm hard-working AND lazy, I'm a contradiction!" Aunt Kayla laughed.

When Aunt Cat wrote Slytherin on the board, almost every person in that room made a gagging noise even Uncle John, Aunt Kayla's husband, who was just passing through the kitchen.

**Slytherin**

Pro's- Ambition, cunning, intelligence

Con's- Cruelty, ignorance, greed

"And general jerkishness," Aunt Devan added.

"So, Ari, the Strickland bloodline generally ends up in Gryffindor," Aunt Casey explained. That made sense, Aunt Kayla and Aunt Danie both married into the Strickland family, which is why they had been placed in different houses than the rest of my Aunts who seemed to all have been Gryffindor.

The phone rang, both Aunt Cat and Aunt Kayla looked annoyed. Aunt Devan jumped up to answer it.

"Hello?" she paused listening to other other side of the line speak, "No, you may not speak with your daughter! Not until Joseph tells you why she's living with us now! " she yelled before making a disgusted face and hanging up.

"The nerve of the woman. Does she honestly believe that after the eleventh time I'm going to tell her when I didn't all those other times? Then she wants to know if she can speak with Ari, which don't get me wrong I'm fine with, but not if she's just going to try to get the truth out of her."

"Wait, so she's been calling you alls houses as well?" Aunt Cat seemed even more annoyed than she did before, "Anyway, Danie, will you send Ari's owl in today?"

"Sure, not like any of you lazy asses will," Aunt Danie replied.

"Um... Owls?" I asked.

"That's how wizard mail is delivered, much more efficient than the muggle post," when Aunt Megan saw the look of confusion on my face she added, "non-magic humans are called muggles," Interesting...

I learned more and more about this world of wizardry I was now part of. I even learned about the very popular sport Quidditch. It's played in the air! On broomsticks! It's very confusing at first, though my cousin William was determined to teach me all of the rules before school started!

"First you have to learn to fly, which is not only used for Quiddich but for transportation, so it's important to learn anyway," he explained as we walked to the storage shed outside of my Aunt Cat's house. Will unlocked it and from it he grabbed two broomsticks engraved with the words 'fire bolt'.

"These were the latest broomsticks when my mum was in school, so they're a bit dated but they work just fine," then under his breath he muttered, "usually…" That scared me a bit. We laid the broomsticks about four meters apart on the ground and stood next to them. "Now concentrate on your broom and say 'up' it may take a time or two before you get it, but you will," I decided not to question his ludacris instructions, speaking to a broom like it would listen, everything seemed ludacris in this strange world. There was always something more interesting wherever I looked. Even the fire pole from the loft was charmed to let me slide UP it! It is strangely fun to defy gravity. As I looked down at the broom I tried to concentrate only on the broom, and apparently it worked, when I said up it flew up directly into my outsreched hand.

"Wow!" I said, really exited that I had gotten it to work the very first time I tried.

Will looked impressed, "Good concentrating, now mount the broom," when I threw him a look of confusion he said, "you know, like you would mount a horse," I followed his instructions, to find that it wasn't so hard as it seemed. "Now push off of the ground really hard, and control whwere you want to go with the front of the broom," he was good at bossing me around, but I did as he told anyway. I pushed off the ground and felt like I was floating, then I tried going higher, and higher, then left, right, up some more, then Will was by my side looking completely bewildered.

"If I didn't know you I would think you've been flying your whole life," he complimented. I blushed, showing my embarrassment. Then we heard Aunt Cat call to us saying that we would leave for dinner at Aunt Kayla's soon. Will didn't need to tell me how to get down, I dove. Pointed down and just let myself fly, it was like free falling, it was the best feeling in the world. Until Will screamed at me to flatten out so I wouldn't be flattened by the ground. I laughed knowing a lecture on being safe was coming my way.

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading! Another chapter is on it's way :) All rights go to J.K. Rowling. Reviews are appreciated, but not required!**


End file.
